Aidan Connor
Aidan Finbar Connor was a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in Ep 8713/8714 (21 Aug 2015) and last appeared in Ep 9449/9450 (7 May 2018). He was the son of Johnny Connor and second cousin to Michelle Connor. Due to severe depression, Aidan took his own life in May 2018. Aidan was played by Shayne Ward. Biography Backstory Aidan Finbar Connor was born on the 9th April 1983, to Johnny Connor and Lou Connor. Aidan always wanted a younger brother. He was blessed with a younger sister Kate Connor in 1989. 2015-2018 Aidan Connor arrived in Coronation Street in August 2015 to help Carla out at Underworld. Aidan eventually bought a share in the place. Johnny and Kate later bought shares in the factory, eventually buying off Carla. Aidan was quite similar to previous factory owner Mike Baldwin, who had died 9 years earlier, a firm boss but not as villainous as Mike was. Aidan begun to date Eva Price. He however had a fling with Maria Connor, who was once wed to Aidan's distant cousin Liam Connor. Eva later found out. In June 2017 she did not let on that she knew and planned to milk Aidan for all he was worth. In September 2017, the truth outed when Eva pretended to be pregnant. As usual in Corrie style, the truth outed on their wedding day, at the altar. Following the factory's closure due to it going bust, a homeless Aidan is now lodging at several homes in the street, and trying to set up a successful venture with Alya Nazir. Most of the street still despise him for the affair. Pity his name wasn't Tracy Barlow, or his actions would have been forgotten immediately. Carla later gave her share of Underworld to Aidan. In May 2018, Aidan begun to act distant to people and seemed to be hiding depression. He gave a watch of his to his distant cousin Liam Connor Jr.. Aidan was later found dead in the bathroom by his father Johnny. In his will, his family were shocked to find that Aidan left the factory to Alya. Johnny visited him in the chapel of rest in June 2018. Aidan's coffin said he died on the 9th May 2018, aged 35 years. Memorable info Born: 9th April 1983 Died: 9th May 2018 (Aged 35) Full Name: Aidan Finbar Connor Parents: Johnny Connor and Lou Connor Siblings: Kate Connor (full), Carla Connor (half, same father) Spouse: None Children: Suzy Barlow (2018) Second cousins once removed: Barry Connor Third Cousins: Paul Connor, Liam Connor, Michelle Connor Trivia *He is one of the few major characters in the series to take their own life, with others being Janet Barlow, Katy Harris, Richard Hillman and Hayley Cropper. While only a minor character, Joe Donelli shot himself in 1970. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2015. Category:Characters last seen in 2018. Category:Connors. Category:Factory Owners Category:2010s departures Category:2010s characters Category:1983 Births Category:2018 deaths Category:Suicides Category:Deceased characters Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent.